gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Proud Mary
Proud Mary ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der ersten Staffel, Furcht und Tadel, und wird von Artie, Mercedes und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Der Glee Club performt den Song in Rollstühlen und plante ihn bei den Sectionals zu singen. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel performt die Jane Addams Academy, sehr zum Schock der New Directions, den Song bei den Sectionals, ebenfalls in Rollstuhlen, da Sue ihnen die Set-List der New Directions verriet. Das Origianl stammt von Creedence Clearwater Revival aus ihrem zweiten Album "Bayou Country" aus dem Jahre 1969. In der Serie wird die Versoin von Tina Turner aus ihrem Album "Workin´ Together" aus dem Jahr 1971 sowie aus ihrem achten Album "What´s Love Got to Do with It" aus dem Jahr 1993 verwendet. Charts Lyrics New Directions: Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river Finn: This one's for you Artie! Mercedes: Left a good job Mercedes mit Artie: In the city, Workin' for The Man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleepin' I was worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Big wheel keep on turnin' Mercedes (mit New Directions-Mädchen): Oooh the (proud mary keep on burnin) Mercedes (Artie mit New Directions-Jungs): And we'll rollin' (Rollin') Rolling yeah (Rollin') Rolling on the river (Rollin') (mit New Directions-Mädchen: on the river) I said we're rolling (Rollin') Rolling (Rollin') Rolling on the river (Rollin') (mit New Directions-Mädchen: on the river) Artie: So I left a good job in the city Workin' for The Man every night and day Mercedes: And I never lost one minute of sleepin' Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been Tina: Big wheel keep on turnin' (New Directions: Turnin'!) Proud Mary keep on burnin'(New Directions: Burnin'!) Artie und Tina mit New Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeah) Tina mit New Directions: Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling) Artie und Tina mit New Directions: Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeeeah) Rollin' on the river New Directions: Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Ba da da yeaah! (Artie: yeah!) Ba ba ba yeaah! (Artie: Aaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Mercedes: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis y'all (New Directions: Memphis y'all) Pumped a lot of 'tane down in New Orleans (New Directions: New Orleans) Artie (mit New Directions): But I never saw the (good side of the city) 'Til I hitched a ride on a (river boat queen) Tina: Big wheel keep on turnin! (New Directions: Turnin') Mercedes: Proud Mary keep on burnin! (New Directions: Burnin') Tina mit New Directions: Rolling (Artie und Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) New Directions: Rollin' (Tina: Yeaah!) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Tina mit New Directions: Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) New Directions (mit Artie): Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Ba da da (yeaah!) Ba ba ba (yeaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! Artie: If you come down to the river, (New Directions: Do, do do) Bet you gonna find some people who live (New Directions: Do, do do) Tina: You don't have to worry if you have no money, People on the river are happy to give. Mercedes: Big wheel keep on turnin' (New Directions: Turnin') (Artie: Oh yeah!) Proud Mary keep on burnin' (New Directions: Burnin') Tina mit New Directions: Rolling (Mercedes: Rolling) Rollin' (Artie: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river) Rollin', rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river, eh!) (Artie: Ah, yeah...) New Directions (mit Artie): Da do do do, da do do do, da do do do, Da da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heeey!) Da ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa yeah! (Mercedes: Oooh!) New Directions: Rolling (Artie: Rolling) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' on the river (Artie: Rollin' on the river) Rollin' (Mercedes: Rolling!) Rollin' (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Rollin' on the river (Mercedes: Rollin' on the river!) New Directions (mit Artie): Ba da da (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Heey!) Ba ba ba (yeaah!) (Mercedes: Yeaah!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa, yeah... Mercedes: Heeey! (Tina: River!) (Artie: Yeaah!) Trivia *Während die Nummer gefilmt wurde, fiel Amber aus ihrem Rollstuhl und jeder dachte sie wäre verletzt, wobei sie nur hysterisch lachte. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall den von Artie. Die anderen sind: **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones